giantbombcastfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-02-24 Arrow Pointing Down Podcast
The second edition of the Arrow Pointing Down Podcast, and the first to be recorded in a single room (in this case, Jeff's living room). Ryan and Alex Navarro join Jeff as they talk about their experiences at the Game Developer's Conference 2008. There was also a "special guest" in the room that was never revealed. Arrow Pointing Down ep.2 -- 2.24.2008 Episode Summary 'Arrow Pointing Down Podcast' *0:00:00 -- Intro music. *0:00:20 -- Introduction of cast. *0:00:50 -- Description of Jeff's living room. *0:02:45 -- Taste Test: Snickers Nut 'N Butter Crunch, with discussion of 7-Eleven's Slurpeeccino, Snickers Energy, keeping Petaluma egg-centric, and other candy bars. *0:10:02 -- Taste Test: Six Hour Energy Mini Thin Rush Dietary Supplement, with discussion of Gatorade Tiger. *0:18:30 -- Game Developer's Conference: Suite Night. *0:23:13 -- Game Developer's Conference: Sessions, with discussion of GDC coverage. *0:28:58 -- Game Developer's Conference: Microsoft Keynote (Gears of War 2, XNA games). *0:33:48 -- Game Developer's Conference: Street Fighter IV and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *0:35:16 -- McDonald's bites Jeff's style. 'So, Whatcha Been Playing?' *0:39:47 -- No More Heroes 2, echochrome, Jumper: Griffin's Story, Bionic Commando, The Club 'New Releases' *0:53:30 -- Patapon, Lost: Via Domus, Puzzle Guzzle, N+. Upcoming: Army of Two, Bully: Scholarship Edition, God of War: Chains of Olympus. 'E-MAILS!' *1:02:54 -- Jacob Broderson: Favorite controller. *1:05:06 -- idontwearpanties@emailaccount.com: Call of Duty settings. *1:08:09 -- JC: International cuisine. *1:10:39 -- Wrap it up! *1:12:25 -- Closing music. Mentioned 'Games' *Prototype (28:29) *APB (28:35) *Gears of War II (29:02) *Halo - series (29:36) *XNA games (30:00) *Dishwasher (31:13) *No More Heroes (31:56, 39:50) *Devil May Cry - series (32:00) *Jelly Car (32:25) *Street Fighter IV (33:57) *Super Smash Brothers Brawl (34:18) *Killer 7 (40:18) *Echochrome (45:19) *Jumper (46:37) *Bionic Commando (46:47) *Mark of Kri (47:45) *The Club (50:34) *Project Gotham Racing - series (52:37) *Patapon (54:24) *Puzzle Guzzle (55:49) *Professor Leyton (56:01) *N+ (56:39 *Army of Two (59:24) *Bully: Scholarship Editon (1:00:14) *Stroker (1:01:13) *God of War: Chains of Olympus (1:01:23) *Burnout: Paradise (1:04:50) *Call of Duty 3 (1:06:07) *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (1:06:38) 'People' *Sam Kennedy (19:57) *John Carlo (20:12) *Gabe Newell (20:26) *Will Wright (20:33) *Ken Levine (23:04) *Kim Smith (24:00) *Sid Meier (24:53) *Louis Castle (27:04) *Steven Spielburg (27:17) *Major Nelson (33:23) *Travis Touchdown (41:32, 44:54) They Said it on a Podcast 'Quotes' *0:05:03 ** Jeff: "When we're all eating pills and living on the moon base, this is what all our food will taste like." *0:05:34 ** Ryan: "Back to the Future 3 is very hot right now." *0:09:47 ** Jeff: "Would you step to the punk with a Big Hunk?" *0:12:01 ** Jeff: "My love of Gatorade is not for sale, sir!" *0:17:49 ** Alex: "For the early few hours at least you will be a bit manic." *0:22:19 ** Alex: "There were midgets and fire... he saw people fucking on a couch." *0:26:35 ** Jeff: "You've got, like, Hillary Clinton ankles over there." *0:28:52 ** Ryan: "I think Jeff was having a different conversation from you just now." *0:31:48 ** Ryan: "You do big fat nasty finishing moves on dudes and cut 'em in half." *0:35:30 ** Ryan: "There is a empty McDonald's bag sitting in the middle of the living room floor... Do you wanna talk about this at all, Jeff?" *0:37:49 ** Jeff: "If we're gonna swing for the fences, I want lifetime McRibs." *0:42:56 ** Alex: "I think that's kinda the point, though...the open world stuff is meant to purposely suck." *0:44:15 ** Jeff: "Coconuts are worth more than human life!" *0:57:38 ** Jeff: "That game is about the epic quest of ninjas versus gold." *0:57:53 ** Alex: "If there is anything video games have taught me, it's that Nazis have technology well beyond our means." *0:59:02 ** Alex: "If it doesn't butter my hide, I don't give it anything higher than like a 6... out of 7.5." *1:01:39 ** Jeff: "Great, Handheld sex minigames." ** Ryan: "Yeah, bet you're real familiar with those, aren't you, Jeff? Hahaha, BURNT!" 'Things They Say an Awful Lot' *0:00:27 - Ryan introduces Jeff as "TV's Own Jeff Gerstmann". *0:01:03 - Ryan says he wants to "paint a word picture." *0:09:19 - Jeff says that the Snickers Nut 'N Butter Crunch "fails to differentiate itself". *0:09:50 - Ryan: "I don't know what that means." (Alex also says this at 0:26:39.) *0:10:05 - Ryan references his segue. He does it again at 0:32:07. *0:25:41 - Jeff says that GDC sells cassingles of their talks. *0:36:05 - Jeff: "Perhaps, on the Internet, under a photo of me, where it said, 'You can't beat a hundred percent.'" *0:41:56 - Ryan intentionally mispronounces "sword". *1:08:13 - Jeff: "Perfect! Thanks for writing!" *1:10:16 - Jeff: "Yeah, I bet you do."